DBF Wiki: A Multiverse at War
This is the new roleplay page for DBF Wiki: A Multiverse at War. All the info and story is carried over from this forum. Story The year is... eh... who knows at this point. The Death Battle Fanon Wiki is a fun little place where characters from all sorts of different universes can come together and have some fun. Yeah, sometimes they beat each other to the death and end up as the butt of memes, but for the most part they all have fun with it. And things would continue to be fun, until someone decides to ruin all that. After a good year or so of fun times, the bloodthirsty jester with an enormous superiority complex, Dimentio, decided that things weren't suiting his desires. So, learning from his mistakes in Super Paper Mario, he decided to go after the entire DBF Wiki multiverse - stretching across the various universes that the characters who hang out there hail from. Many characters, as well as OC's and users on the wiki, have began to realize more of their power. In this great time of cataclysm, everyone's all been deciding whose side their on. If they'd like to save the wiki, or conquer it... ...Or just adhere to their own agendas and go with whoever can pay more. This story will stretch across several universes and will involve going inside of fictional verses every now and then, with some time being spent at the DBF Wiki. Imagine it sort of like Super Paper Mario. Rules #All wiki rules apply. #No completely pointless posts. Like... seriously, just don't. #There might be spoilers for various games/movies/anime/shows/whatever. But seeing as how a lot of this wiki involves spoilers due to its very nature, that should be a given. #Don't just add one sentence. Unless that's all you can do and you really need to. #Seeing as how this is inspired by Paper Mario, there's no need to be completely dark and serious in this. There might come a time later on where things get darker and whatnot, but this can start out as a lighthearted and joking sort of story. #For now, everyone can only RP as three characters at a time. There might be a point where I will allow everyone to add in a character or two to this, but for right now we'll stick with three. #Post character profiles (for OC's and self-inserts only) down below, or PM them to me over the chat, or post them on the blog page. #Out-of-character (OOC) posts must be marked with parentheses. #Please, PLEASE be original with your OC's and self-inserts. #On that same note, no godmodding. As in, no deciding another character's moves with your own. No saying something like "Link slashed at Mario with his Master Sword, killing him". It is up to the Mario RPer to decide whether Mario is dead. #KEEP YOUR CHARACTERS AND UNIVERSES IN THEIR CONTEXT! Don't give characters abilities they don't have. #For the sake of balance, please don't make or claim characters with any powers above Universal, unless they're villains. #On that same note, please don't claim characters like Ronald McDonald and whatnot. In-universe joke characters like Dan Hibiki and Hercule Satan would be A-OK (and weaker characters will be made just a little more powerful so they can contend with powerhouses), but characters like Cool Cat are not. Like, seriously. Please no Cool Cat. Profile Skeleton (OC's and self-inserts only) Original Characters: *Username: *Original Character Name: *Age: *Gender: *Alignment: *Title of work character appears in: *Appearance: (Link to picture or give description) *Bio: *Powers, Weapons, and Abilities: (If your character has a page here, link to that page) Fan Characters: *Username: *Original Character Name: *Age: *Gender: *Alignment: *Series the character is an OC from: *Appearance: (Link to picture or give description) *Bio: *Powers, Weapons, and Abilities: (If your character has a page here, link to that page) Self-Inserts: *Username: *Nickname: *Age: *Gender: *Alignment: *Favorite series: (List off a few) *Appearance: (Link to picture or give a description) *Bio: *Powers, Weapons, and Abilities: All accepted profiles will be listed on a future blog post. Characters: This is a first come, first serve sort of thing. The first to claim a character on this list will be able to RP as them. If a character is not on this list, you can comment saying you'd like to be such character. All the characters on this list are simply characters I thought were fitting default characters and in no way are we limited to them. Heroes *Ryu (Street Fighter) - *Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter) - *Sayaka Miki (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) - *Kyoko Sakura (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) - Fedora Lord Para 348 *Pit (Kid Icarus) - Wingding341 *Dark Pit (Kid Icarus) - Ahomeschoolingroudon *Rin Tohsaka (Fate/stay night) - *Shirou Emiya (Fate/stay night) - *Sans (Undertale) - PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8 *Papyrus (Undertale) - Kirbyfan22222 *Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney) - GalacticAttorney *Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) - *Captain Falcon (F-Zero) - BonBooker *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) - *Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy) - *Ryuko Matoi (Kill la Kill) - WarpyNeko930 *Link (The Legend of Zelda) - Pikart767 *Kirby (Kirby) - Kirbyfan22222 *Bayonetta (Bayonetta) - *JonTron (YouTube) - FingermanAwesomeness *Dante (Devil May Cry) - *Ein (Riviera: The Promised Land) - Ahomeschoolingroudon *Mega Man (Mega Man) - Riolu-San *Frisk (Undertale) - ArachnoGia *Asgore (Undertale) - DanganPersona *Makoto Naegi (Dangan Ronpa) - DanganPersona *Lucario (Pokémon) - Kirbyfan22222 *Charmander (Pokémon) - FingermanAwesomeness *Shiro (No Game No Life) - Aqua-pineapple-princess *Peanut Butter Gamer (YouTube) - Ness5555 Anti-Heroes *Archer (Fate/stay night) (With Rin Tohsaka) - *Druella (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) - Saikou the Lewd King *Deadpool (Marvel) - PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8 *Guts (Berserk) - GalacticAttorney *Miles Edgeworth (Ace Attorney) - Wingding341 *Roxas (Kingdom Hearts) - *Lobo (DC) - *Ika Musume (Squid Girl) - Ness5555 *Mettaton (Undertale) - Quauntonaut *Merasmus (Team Fortress 2) - KingDedede8888 *Hakumen (BlazBlue) - Shadow7615 *King Dedede (Kirby) - Quauntonaut *Sakuya Izayoi (Touhou) - Ness5555 Villains *Dimentio (Paper Mario) (Main villain) - Fedora Lord Para 348 *Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) - Derpurple *M. Bison (Street Fighter) - Shrek-it Ralph *Ragyo Kiryuin (Kill la Kill) - *Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) - *Gilgamesh (Fate/stay night) - WarpyNeko930 *The Joker (DC) - Thetmartens *Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) - PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8 *Shuma-Gorath (Marvel) - BonBooker *Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) - BonBooker *Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) - *Flowey (Undertale) - Saikou the Lewd King *Taskmaster (Marvel) - Emperor Frost *Doctor Doom (Marvel) - Derpurple *Vergil (Devil May Cry) - *SCP-682 (SCP Foundation) (With SCP-999) - ArachnoGia *SCP-999 (SCP Foundation) (With SCP-682) - ArachnoGia *RED (NES Godzilla Creepypasta) - ArachnoGia *Aku (Samurai Jack) - *Golbez (Final Fantasy) - Shadow7615 *Yoshikage Kira (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) - Austrian-Man-Meat Accepted OC's *Zach Sylvr - GalacticAttorney *Jacobus - Radical Mandos *Warpy - WarpyNeko930 *FMA - FingermanAwesomeness *Diego - Diegoampage *Para - Fedora Lord Para 348 *Jack Rose - Thetmartens *Mini Peanut - Squidpeanut *Quaunt - Quauntonaut *Noah Indigo - Riolu-San *Icarus - Riolu-San *Nesten Lucifer - Pikart767 *Pikart - Pikart767 *Chilly - Emperor Frost *Ari - Arigarmy These are just the current characters. If you'd like to suggest a character to be in this, you may, but you will not be claiming the character unless you specifically say you are. Synopsis (So far) (Read this if you don't want to read the whole forum) Things had been nice and bright and generally OK in the Death Battle Fanon Wiki. SCP-682 and SCP-999 were attacking the SCP Foundation... as usual, Bayonetta was kicking the crap out of an angel... as usual, Bowser was raging over Ganondorf vs. Bowser while Para was trying to calm him down, accidentally summoning Warpy... as usual, and Kyoko Sakura was being lazy and bored, so she headed over to Dark Pit's house... as usual. However, Dimentio decided to toy with everyone by summoning Bowser, SCP-682, and SCP-999 to his Multiversal Lair, where he offered to let them take part in his plan to take over the multiverse. Bowser complied immediately, while SCP-682 violently refused. Back in the DBF Wiki, things were beginning to cool down quickly - it felt as if it was all about to freeze over. Deciding to investigate things, Warpy and Para looked up at a black dot in the sky, and flew to the top of it. While they didn't find anything of interest, Zach Sylvr found them there and decided to help them out, and Bayonetta found herself accidentally transported there as well. The four of them decided to make some sort of plan, when Warpy accidentally summoned the Hero King, Gilgamesh. Soon after, they were joined by the quiet child Frisk and the sentient light bulb Mini Peanut. Dark Pit and Kyoko attempted to keep things neutral and peaceful at his house, but when things got cold they had to figure something out, especially when two Hammer Bros barged in. Kyoko and Dark Pit took them out easily, but when they stepped outside they saw the black dot as well. Dark Pit knew to contact more people to help out with this journey as Phoenix Wright and Jack Rose came to the rescue... though Jack Rose had other plans as he left Phoenix with Kyoko and Dark Pit. Meanwhile, Dimentio had summoned M. Bison and Ganondorf to his lair, while Diego and the Joker found the place accidentally. From there, Dimentio continued formulating a plan as the multiverse suddenly got very, very hot. From behind, FMA and his teammates, Cloud Strife and JonTron, attempted a sneak attack on Dimentio. They weren't successful, and JonTron ended up in a cycle of dimensional transfer while FMA and Cloud were bombarded with different enemies they had to kill off. Off somewhere remote, Mega Man, Icarus, Jacobus, and Noah Indigo all ended up together as they fought off a giant T-Rex. They were a bit late to the party, but they too heard Dimentio's message. Locations: *Black dot in the sky: Para, Warpy, Zach, Bayonetta, Gilgamesh, Frisk, Jack Rose, Mini Peanut *Ganondorf vs. Bowser Page: Dark Pit, Kyoko Sakura, Phoenix Wright *Remote Area: Mega Man, Noah Indigo, Icarus, Jacobus *Dimentio's Multiversal Lair: Dimentio, Bowser, Ganondorf, M. Bison, The Joker, SCP-682 and SCP-999, Diego, Cloud Strife, Golbez *Pokémon Forest: JonTron, FMA, Charmander *Shuma-Gorath's Realm: Shuma-Gorath *Unknown Location: Quaunt *Another Unknown Location: Mettaton *Haven't Entered Yet: Ryu, Vergil, Dante, Taskmaster, Captain Falcon, Sans, Link, Ein, Druella, Deadpool, Ika Musume, Bill Cipher, Flowey, Doctor Doom, Nesten Lucifer, Pikart, Chilly, Hakumen Chapter 2: The First Pure Heart Amused by this new light bulb figure, and with the child, Para smiled and walked up to them, then tipped his fedora. "Nice to have you on the team," Para greeted. "Anyway... now that there's more of us, we might need to figure something out. I mean, I've played through Super Paper Mario, and I know Dimentio has at least one weakness." Jack was circling the dot over and over, too hesitant to enter the orb. He shouted down to anybody within range. "CAN ANYBODY ELSE FLY UP HERE WITH ME?" He continued to circle the dot, before attempting to shoot a blast of fire into it. ---- Dark Pit's house "Wait, hold up-!" before she could do anything, Kyoko noticed that Jack had already flown away. She cursed underneath her breath as she stomped on the ground, and then turning the other way she noticed that there was a strange red, glowing door which appeared to be a few miles away from them. It hadn't been there before, but it almost seemed... enticing, so to say. "Guys! Check this out!" Kyoko exclaimed, pointing at the red door in the distance. ---- Black Orb in the sky Still groggy from a lack of sleep the previous evening, Zach stood up, stretching his sore limbs as he got up. "Eesh... Maybe next time someone else can self-elect themselves for night shift," he muttered to nobody in particular, getting off the blanket Frisk had given him. He strode over to the other members of his group and asked, "So, anything new?" Para scratched the back of his head, still trying to figure this all out as he woke up. He tried to ignore Warpy being friendly with Gilgamesh some more, but then turned around to see a glowing red light in the distance. "Hey, uh... you guys see that?" asked Para. Zach looked at where Para was staring. "I see it... But what is it?" he asked, drawing Rage as if he expected some enemy to appear and attack. Jack gave up and landed next to Para and Zach. "Guys I asked if any- oh hey what's that?" He was caught off guard, and just stared at the light, keeping a hand on Teostra's Firestorm, which was folded on his back. ---- Dark Pit's house Wright got up slowly, yawning as he woke up. He walked over by Kyoko and looked down at the magical girl, asking, "What? What is it, Kyoko?" He looked up, noticing the red door, and asked another question. "...What's that?" Kyoko smiled at Wright, then drew her spear once more. "I have no clue what the hell that is, but it wasn't there before! And somethin' tells me that we need to go through it." "...It seems dangerous..." the ace attorney said, contemplating this. He rubbed his chin in his usual thinking pose, looking at Kyoko for a second before nodding. "Well, I think we should be able to handle it. Let's see what's behind the door, eh?" ---- Dimentio's Realm The Joker placed a bunch of traps and pranks for the other villains around the place, including sets of windup teeth, giant boxes filed with laughing gas, and various other traps. Black Dot in the Sky... Warpy was suddenly silent. Gilgamesh's snores had stopped. Bayonetta acknowledged Para. "Oh, hello again." Para turned toward Bayonetta, and suddenly all the lewd thoughts came back. Every single one of them. He blushed as he turned away, looking at the red door. "Uh... yeah, Bayonetta. Uh... I know you're, like, really good at fighting, so... d-do you think you could help us out against this Dimentio guy?" Jack started walking towards the light, heroically offering to take on anything that would pop out. he had his cannon, Teostra's Firestorm, out. Bayonetta smirked and nodded. "My body is yours, just show me the way." as she was feeling QUITE submissive today. Then she noticed..."Where did the cat go?" Para turned toward Bayonetta and blushed heavily, looking away. "Para don't interpret that the wrong way Para don't interpret that the wrong way Para don't interpret that the wrong way...." Para whispered to himself, before slowly reaching his hand out toward her chest... then stopping before he could do anything. "Nope, not doing that." He whispered to himself. "Anyway, guys, what should we do? Stay here and see what pops up, or head to that red light down there?" "I think one of us should go to scout it out," Zach said, waving Rage at the red light, "And the rest of us stay here." Para's eyes lit up as Zach finished his sentence. "I nominate..." Para grinned, spanning over the group of people around. "Gilgamesh. He's the most powerful one here." "First of all," Zach said to Para, shrugging jokingly, "I call extreme bullshit." Then he smirked at Para knowingly. "Second of all, are ya sure there's not some... other motivation for your nomination?" It was as clear as day to the demon paladin that the main reason Para wanted Gilgamesh gone was most likely because he was the apple of a certain hyperversal neko goddess's eye, and although he didn't say it directly it was obvious what he meant. There was no response from the Neko or the Demigod. Bayonetta fired her gun to get their attention Para turned toward Bayonetta after hearing her fire her gun. "O-oh! Bayonetta! Uh... yeah, sure. You can go if you'd like..." Para replied, his voice starting to quiet down, realizing that he and Warpy would have to spend more time with Gilgamesh. Zach, not having any immediate issues with this idea, sat down by the fire they had supposedly set up and cooked up a batch of his signature bacon. Where'd he get the meat to do so? Demonmachines, son. The delicious scent of fresh meat turning to bacon over the open flame travelled on the air and into the noses of everyone around him, Zach whistling a quiet tune as he cooked. Dimentio's Multiversal Lair Dimentio giggled maniacally as he looked into his crystal ball. "So... they've made some progress, I see..." Dimentio grinned as he snapped his fingers, causing a large, wavy shadow to overcast the mountain camp group. "This oughta show 'em!" Also present in the Multiversal Lair, Dimentio was shadowed by a man clad in armour as black as the dark side of the moon, the man known as Golbez observed Dimentio's activity while having a word with him, "What exactly are you planning?" Golbez looked at the crystal ball through the helmet that hid his face away. Oddly enough, The Beastly monstrosity known as SCP-682 was lying down in his bonds acting more calmer than usual, twitching on his side his unblinking eyes only stared sharply at Dimentio with cold bloodshed "I'll kill you... Somehow.." It thought in it's wide mind. The Tiny entity known as SCP-999 was beside the beast, flopping up and down like jelly and seeming to have a good time, "Whee!" It went bouncing up and down. A Dark, Dark Area A Pair of glowing orbs were staring down upon the barren darkness as if it were watching over something... or someone, they narrowed pondering around the darkness the entity of the pair of eyebrows simply looked up and with that the area went dark... ...With a loud bellowing roar. The Joker turned towards the roar. even the insane, killer clown was a bit shaken. "ooh.." Sea Shells by the Sea Shore Ika was living her normal everyday life. Well it wasn't normal for her since she was doing human things like walking to get around instead of swimming. It was alright though. She just wanted to walk along the beach and look at the ocean. It was peaceful and quiet. She didn't have to work today so she was able to slack off as much as she wanted. Ika lied down in the warm sand and rested her eyes. A Pokémon Forest Charmander was walking around when he saw a figure, which was JonTron, walk by. "Who are you?" JonTron asked, his robot pal Jacques on his shoulder. Jon looked at the little salamander-like Pokémon. "CHARMANDER!" Charmander yelled. He looked at Jon and Jacques. He then saw a teen run forward. "Hey, Charmander." FMA said. He looked at Jon. "This is my little pal, Charmander." "Interesting..." Jon said, looking at Charmander, who hopped onto FMA's shoulder. "Welcome back, FMA, and nice to meet you, Charmander." Charmander sits on FMA's shoulder and looks at Jacques, but then his stomach rumbles. "I see you're a bit hungry, Charmander." FMA said. He pulled out some berries and gave the Pokémon some. "Lunch time!" He said, giving Jon and Jacques some as well. They all ate the berries. "Ok, let's have some adventures." JonTron said. He walked around the forest, and FMA opened a portal."Jon, Charmander, let's go." FMA said, pulling his teammates into the portal with him. A Mountain Camp Bayonetta groaned, annoyed. "Are you both deaf? Gilgamesh is gone. And the cat." Zach looked up. "What?" he asked, snapping to his feet and picking up his blade. The witch was right: Gilgamesh and Waroy were nowhere to be seen. He roared loudly and rushed at a nearby structure, annihilating it out of anger. "DAMNIT! WHERE'D THEY GO!?" he yelled, starting to use his demonic senses to search for his onee-chan and the golden-haired demigod. But nobody came... "Gah, damnit, I can't find them!" Zach raged (no pun intended), slamming his blade against the floor. Suddenly, his anger subsided and he just fell on his rear, curled up in a fetal position. "Damnit... I'm a terrible brother..." he muttered quietly, a single tear dropping from his closed eyes as he loathed his own foolishness for losing Warpy. His onee-chan was gone, and he hadn't stopped her. What kind of brother, what kind of ALLY was he? The young man stayed there, quietly hating his own guts as his eyes leaked. Bayonetta patted his shoulder. "Chin up love." There was no response from the demon paladin. He only tensed up at her touch before returning to being a droopy mess, emotionally distraught. It wasn't often he was caught like this, but when he was it took him a while to recover... at least on his own. Wherever Warpy and Gilgamesh were, wouldn't be good ... It couldn't be good. Zach cursed silently before standing up. "We need to go look for them. Warpy's too innocent, too easily manipulated... And I can feel Dimentio in Gilgamesh's head... We need to'" His statement was suddenly cut short as a massive pain erupted in his back, earning a shout of pain from the demon paladin as he fells forward to the ground, writhing in torturous amounts of pain. Bayonetta was shocked, and she knelt down next to him. Zach's spine was being yanked to and fro by an unknown force, and the silver-haired boy roared in deep agony as he felt his own bones twist within him. "A-AAGHHH!!" he screamed, his own spinal cord being stretched and pulled like a string by some invisible force. Jack sat at camp, heavily brooding on everybody who was counting on him back home on Wyveria. He seemed to be in pain. Para sighed, wondering about whatever to do next... that was, until he he looked off in the distance to see a shadowy figure emerge from the horizon. "Uh... guys?" "Yes, Para?" Jack said, turning and seeing the shadowy figure. "HOLY CRAP IT'S A GEBBETH!" Meanwhile near a forest near the mountain... The Fallen Child known as Frisk was quickly stepping around the area, looking around curiously feeling bad that they accidentally wandered away from Camp, they pondered around the area and momentarily stopped for a quick rest before carrying on with what they were doing. * You stopped for a moment... then kept going. Frisk unfortunately didn't know where they were going so it was really a chance of fate before they got anywhere different apart from tall trees and grass, but out of nowhere Frisk accidentally bumped into someone or something with a large "???" noise falling back. Dreamland Dedede rests on his throne, as two Waddle Dees fan him with giant leaves. Dedede suddenly gets up and turns to a Waddle Dee. "Waddle Dee, make me a small cake!" "Y-yes sire!", replies the Waddle Dee, as he runs off to the kitchen. Dedede then walks outside, looking at all his minions bringing in food from Dreamland. He proceeds to look up, and notices the black dot in the sky. "The heck's that in the sky? Is it something that meddling Kirby did? Better get up there and clobah him!" Says Dedede as he floats up into the black dot. The Sea Shore Nearby Ika on the beach strode a large, imposing mammoth of a man. With the massive sword Dragonslayer attached to his back, the demon-slaying anime badass known as Guts '''slowly walked along the sand. His scarred face and arms were visible as he trudged forward... That is, until he came across a small girl in blue, who he looked down at in discontempt. "Hey," he barked in his low voice. "You're in my way. Stand aside." Ika continued to lay down in the sand the opened one of her eyes to look at Guts. "Why should I move?" She had a smug smile on her face like she felt superior, "It would take you a short period of time to walk around or over me. You humans are always trying to find the convenient way. Especially with getting rid of your garbage. Let's just say I am giving all aquatic life and the ocean revenge." Guts almost smiled at the little girl's refusive attitude... But that smile died before it reached his lips, his face unchanging. "Suit yourself," he spat, stepping over her smugly as he kept walking. "Hey! Where are you going anyway?" Ika stood up and studied Guts curiously, "Also that sword's rather... weird... Why do you carry a sword around anyway? Are you dressed up as a character from a TV show or maybe a video game?" Guts stopped moving. "A... TV show? A video game?" he asked, turning to look back at Ika. "I'm a warrior. I don't know what those are, but I'm none of them. And this sword isn't for show." He drew Dragonslayer and held it out matter-of-factly. Ika looked at Dragonslayer curiously. "Well then I believe you. When I first told Aiko that I was a messenger from the ocean she thought I was something called a cosplayer... Dunno what that is. Anyway, what's your name? Mine is Ika Musume or Squid Girl." Guts put Dragonslayer back on its perch, namely his shoulder, and replied, "Guts." His eyes seemed dull and emotionless, yet his face was one of a troubled soul. He masked it expertly, though, and began to walk away again, figuring their conversation was over. Ika had her eyes closed as she said, "Nice to meet you Guts!" She put her hand out and opened her eyes to see Guts walking away. "Hey! Where are you going?" She called out as she ran up to him. "Can't you stay to talk?" Ryuko vs Raiden page Carrying the case that held her scissor blade on her back, anime's greatest tough gal sat against her motorcycle: '''Ryuko Matoi. Back in the Black Void... Zach's back agony suddenly ceased as his powers fluxed for a moment, forcing him to warp into the Ryuko vs Raiden page. He fell from the sky and landed flat on his face a fair distance from Ryuko, kicking up a large cloud of dust upon impact. "Ow..." he muttered into the ground, injured in several places. Ryuko blinked, looking over at the visitor. "...Hey! You okay?" Zach didn't move a muscle. Everything hurt like hell. "...Honestly, not really..." he replied to the person he'd heard. He couldn't see, as his face was front-down in the ground. Ryuko walked over, standing over him. "Need some help?" "That'd be nice, considering I can't seem to move anything," Zach replied, managing to roll onto his back. He stared up at Ryuko with a pained expression, every single nerve cell in his body complaining. A slight discoloration formed on his cheeks. Was it a blush? It was unclear... "Hey Zach, where are you-" before Para could finish his question, he found himself in a dark void with Zach, as well as the anime hottie Ryuko Matoi. Para blushed as he felt himself getting flustered, stepping backward. "R-ryuko Matoi... she's even hotter in person..." he muttered, trying not to get carried away. "A-anyway. Ryuko! Fancy meeting you here. Heard of some inter-dimensional overlord, Dimentio?" A Small Desert Village A small, cyan light suddenly blinked right outside a rural village in the middle of an unmapped desert. This light grew and began to form a humanoid figure that grew blacker with every second. This figure then turned into an actual body, Ari, a recent recruit of Dimentio, had just arrived outside of this weird desert town. "Note to self: 226 is the code for teleporation... if I'll even remember any of these damned combinations." Ari whispered to himself, observing the recently given Turbo Glove fit into his arm. His eyes then peered upward into the entrance of the shabby village along with the harsh sunlight. "Yeesh, how these people even live here?" Ari scoffed. He casually walked into the village and looked at the townspeople. They looked both confused, surprised, and slightly terrified by this pseudo-villain. A new person stumbling into your village with a deceiving look? You'd be scared too. "Haven't these heroic scrubs played Super Paper Mario? The first Pure Heart was in a desert area, so it would be a match for this one as well. Then again, there is a giant cybernetic dragon guardian... Hopefully it won't be an issue." Ari pondered to himself, thinking this was just an easy game for him. "Then again, those other guys do know me. And if they find me working for Dimentio, it won't paint pretty on my picture..." was continued in his train of thought as he approached the marketplace of the village. Maybe the villagers could help him see if they got a good idea of what a Pure Heart is. Remote Area Icarus just leaves the area thinking of a plan of attack while Noah and Mega Man are going towards a certain area. Noah: Rock, come on! Mega Man: Where are we going? Noah: It's time. Noah leads Mega Man into a hidden bunker and takes him into a hidden room within the bunker that has a test tube with a somewhat completed body. Noah: Rock, I want you to put me in that. *Points to the body* Mega Man: BUT THAT WOULD HURT!!! Noah: Just do it for me, Rock. Noah sits on a table and Rock surgically removes Noah's head, skull, brain, veins, and organs and throws them into the test tube and waits till they have combined again. Icarus has invaded Dimento's base and looks to see who all of Dimento's minions are. Icarus: I got what I needed. Icarus leaves the base and makes a hidden camp outside it. The Kingdom of Elkia Shiro was impatiently tapping her fingers on her throne. "Nii-chan..hasn't come yet..." She mused, her older brother and two friends had left her all alone in the palace of Elkia until a maid came rushing in. "Your highness! Y-your brother! M-miss Dola! They've been confirmed dead!" The lady cried. Shiro leaned back in her throne...so it has begun...her older brother told her that the day he died would be armageddon...like that strange man in her dreams told her... Somewhere... Two figures are seen running at a Zamtrios. The taller one of the two jumped and then bit the Zamtrios's fin, causing it to howl in agony. The smaller one caused boulders to crash down, trapping the Monster Shark's tail, allowing the bigger one to finish it off. "Good work Rocky." the larger one said to the small one named "Rocky." "Thanks, Scorch." Scorch and Rocky walked out of the Arena, and shook some ice off their bodies. Subcon A man wearing a jacket walked on the solid ground of the dream land. He looked around, with a blade mounted on his back, and walked forward with no goal in mind. The moon light shined down as it relieved a castle. The man took off the hood, relieving the messy hair of Pikart. He puts on a Red Link-like cap and entered the castle. "I'll crash here for tonight, no one would mind." He took a couple steps forward before seeing a large hole in the wall. Taking another step, he notices a certain red liquid on the floor. "Seems like I'm not alone." Pikart continued to move forward in the destroyed castle. Hearing a large explosion sound, Pikart turned in reaction to the noise. "That must be from their uninvited guest." He puts up a smirk, before teleporting to the scene. He had arrived just in time to see the intruder's face, or faces, having just killed another victim. Though from the looks of it, he was exhausted from the fight he was just in. It turned it's blood covered mouth towards his new comer. "A Hydreigon, I presume." The Brutal Pokemon roared out before charging at him. Pikart took out the blade mounted on his back and... The Hydreigon stopped as the blade was directly on it's snout. "Good boy." Pikart had put his blade back onto his back. "Dragon Blade, since you're a dragon, you're under my control." The Hydreigon had a somewhat blank stare towards the Dragon Blade wielder. He put his hand on his middle head's snout, which was still covered by the blood of his victims. Pikart looked behind him, which had a bloody mess, it was almost impossible to know who his most recent victim was. "Now sleep, we're going in the morning." The Hydreigon, just like magic, fell asleep almost instantly. Pikart had his hand held forward, with some PSI left from the attack he used. Pikart put his hands into his jacket's pocket, before walking into the Thrown Room, where the "King" slept peacefully like nothing happened. "Some king you are, letting your subjects die while you sleep like nothing happened." The king in response snored loudly, which made Pikart shake his head. "Suit yourself." He walked out before teleporting into another part of the castle. Pikart didn't sleep however, he looked for something in the castle before the morning struck. Pikart looked at the time, there was plenty of time to find what he was looking for. But at the same time, it's also plenty of time for trouble. Shuma-Gorath's realm After searching through dimensions for a while, (and smacking destroyed Sentinel parts away from him), Shuma-Gorath think he finally found what he was looking for - a multiversal lair inhabited by multiple villains, lead by a demonic clown. He wrapped his tentacles as if they were arms and said "So, you really thought you could mess with me like that? What an actual fool!" and with that, he began planning.... Category:A Multiverse at War Category:Roleplay